fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Craftendo/Episode 2 - Siren
Siren is the first episode of season 1 in the show Craftendo. Script/Story LAST EPISODE Ice: So... when should we get started? Indigo: Right now, my friend, let's change the world. ---- Indigo: *over phone* Alright, remember to be prepared for what we had planned. I'm going to set a minor bomb on your cell, and then after that you're going to climb down the rope onto land, got it? Luke: Got it. I'm assuming you got him... right? Indigo: He's sleeping in the living quarters right now. I'll scare him awake, make him think we're going against him, whatever. But then, he's going to help us rule the world. Luke: *smiles* We're going to be gods... Indigo: Correct, my friend. Alright, the bomb is set for 7 minutes, got it? Luke: Gotcha, loud and clear. I'll talk to you very soon. Peace. Indigo: Ciao. ---- Luke hung up the jail phone, and headed for his cell. He was speedwalking, until a guard caught him. ---- Officer: Hey, what are you doing out here? It's lunch time. Chop chop, you better go there. Luke: Sir, I left something in my cell that I em... needed for lunch... Officer: What would you need to bring to lunch? They provide everything for you. Luke: *in head* Shit... I only have a few minutes left and this guy won't shut up. Officer: Hello?? You still with me? I don't need to put you in handcuffs now do I? Luke: No, of course not sir! I-it's honestly fine, I didn't need it. Officer: Now wait a second, it was definitley something. If you won't tell me, I'm going to have to check your cell, right now. Luke: S-sure do that. Officer: *glares at luke* *gets on walky-talky* I need a search team inside cell 2002, I repeat, I need a search team inside cell 2002... thank you. ---- Luke wasn't sure what to do, since there was a whole group of people inside of a cell that was waiting to be bombed. He looked at the clock above the main hallway, and saw that it could be blowing up any time now. Luke was confused and worried, since it should have blown up by then. He was basically commiting murder by letting that search team in there. Nonstop panic going through his head. ---- Officer: Alright, that's it, you've been standing there too long. I'm putting you in handcuffs. Luke: Wha-- NO! Please sir, I'm begging you, I just need a bit more time..! Officer: Time for what? There's nothing you could possibly be waiting fo-- ---- *Loud explosion is heard* The officer looked behind to see what just happened. Right as that happened, half hand-cuffed, Luke punched the officer in the face and took his gun, then ran off to his cell, which was surrounded by a search team. ---- Luke: Hey, search team! Step away from that cell. *raises gun* Now. ---- All of the search team backs up, and Luke runs for the hole in the cell, then climbs down the rope. He then runs very fast towards the west, where Siren was located. Once he reached Siren, he took the back entrance, where Indigo's office is located. Luke went inside Indigo's office. ---- Indigo: You're safe now, don't worry. Luke: *gasping for air* Holy *huff* cow... that was a lot easier said *huff* than done. Indigo: Hey, but you're here now. Go downstairs to the lab and start work. I'll wake up Ice soon with a scare, since I need to contact the King and Queen to let them know that their son is dying. Luke: ..Sounds great..? I'll keep working on the big nuke, also do you still have all the marijuana I bought from Ice? Indigo: Indeed I do. It's waiting down in the lab in a cabinet. I'll meet you down there in a few hours. Make yourself at home. Luke: Thanks Indigo. ---- Luke goes downstairs, then goes to cabinet to get a handful of marijuana. He then brings it over to a table, then puts the marijuana inside of the nuke, inside a special compartment. SHOWS CRAFTENDO LOGO Meanwhile... ---- Indigo: Fantastic. I can't wait to show you what we've gotten finished. We have a nuke that we've been working on for a while, but we also have a few other machines that we'd like you to-- Ice: Hold up, we're working with NUKES??? Indigo: Yep, I know, risky buisiness, but that's the risk that we outta take! Ice: Oh my god... this is.... peoples lives at risk?? Indigo: Come on, I know you don't care about people man. You're a prince who literally owns a drug store. I don't think you give less of a shit about people, so hold your horses. Ice: I-I mean I guess, but this is crazy... Indigo: Crazy? You've done it before, man. Like I said, you created that one bomb when you were high, and then bombed the forest, which lead to a forest fire. Also known as the "Great Craftendian Forest Fire", which lead to disaster amungst our country. I can't see you thinking this is a bad idea, for all I know, this is right up your alley. Ice: Holy... this is wacky stuff... I had no idea that I created one of the most devistating events in Craftendo history?! Indigo: Soon to be the second most devistating event in history, because this, my friend, will change the world. Plus, you're getting quite a large portion of money for doing this, considering you do this correctly. Ice: How much money? I didn't know about this? Indigo: Prepare yourself then, since it's a huge amount... 1.6 billion US dollars. We're all splitting the pay, and that's yours. It was a request by Koreanoda, since they want to ruin us even more than we have been ruined before, so they made us build a nuke. Plus, when we're done with the fallout, the price of money will be extremely high, as it will be more rare. You're welcome. Ice: I-I'm not sure if I can do it.. I mean holy shit, that's a lot of money dude. Indigo: You have it within you, and we're going to give you whatever you need in order to figure it out. Now, let's get to work. ---- Indigo and Ice go into the basement, and is stunned to see Luke there Luke: Oh, hey Ice! Welcome to the lab. I'm going to tell you what you need to make. Come sit here on this counter next to the nuke so I can te-- Ice: Luke, what the HELL dude?? You were a Siren scientist this whole time? Luke: Yeep. I needed your marijuana for the nuke. It's new nuke technology recently discovered. It's something inside of the marijuna that triggers the nuke to be all the more powerful Ice: Interesting... so, what am I going to be building? Luke: Anti-gravity machines, day and night manipulating machines, and you need to find a way inside the Craftendo Power Plant. Ice: I don't even know how to make those??? Luke: Concentrate Ice.. you need to concentrate... ---- Ice sat down, relaxing all his muscles, and blanking his mind. Where could my knowledge come from... how could I remember this... ''Ice thought to himself, as he was trying to find any sort of memory from building these amazing contraptions. He squinted hard and then finally words spilled out of his mouth Ice: Pablo.. Indigo: What? Ice: Pablo DePablo, is his name. Luke: The name of who exactly? Ice: He's an Australian contraption-maker.. and he's my cousin. He... he has something to do with my machinery. Indigo: Well, by all means, let's find this man! ---- They quickly went to the top of Siren, where all the jets were located. They all climbed in, and Indigo piloted the jet. ---- Indigo: Make yourselves comfortable, because we're in for a long ride. I have food in the back, if you ever get comfortable, but for now, just enjoy the view. Ice: Will do. Thank you so much. Indigo: Anything to find out how to get you to work. *winks* ---- Ice fell asleep, and before he knew it, they were already there. Indigo shook him awake, and then Ice told the directions Ice: My cousin lives on the border. We should be fairly close. His lab is fairly large as well, so it should be obvious to spot pretty soon. Indigo: Alright. You're positive he has something to do with this? Ice: I-I think so.. Indigo: I hope you're right. ---- They walked for a while until they found a large white and gray building. Ice pointed at it, and ran to the door of the lab. The sign read "Moochco Labs". Ice walked inside, and took the elevator to the top floor, alongside Luke and Indigo. Once they reached the top, Pablo was there sitting at his desk doing research. Pablo looked up in shock. ---- Ice: Hello Pablo, it's been a while. Pablo: Indeed it has. I'm surprised you'd come back after what we did. I mean yikes, I didn't know you'd cause an entire disaster using my technology. Ice: I... I don't know what I did, but I need your help Pablo, I need to know what happened when I was here. I need that knowledge again. Pablo: Yeah, I knocked you out hard. It's no wonder you don't remember. Well, let's start with how it all happened... you came to me wanting to do something amazing that would change Craftendo or something, so I agreed to helping you. Then I showed you how to make several machines, and you mastered these, and even showed me how to make several machines that I didn't know how to make. Ice: I taught you?? Can I see the machines? Pablo: Yeah, for sure. I kept them under my desk, because they're so dangerous, I don't want the boys in the lab touching it. *gets 2 gadgets from under his desk*. You made a magnetic machine so powerful that it can manipulate how fast the earths rotation is, and you make the fire bomb, which is so powerful that it can... well.. you know what it can do. It burned down an entire forest. Ice: Dang, I taught you how to do all of that? *goes toward machine* Wait... I think im starting to remember how I made these. Thanks so much Pablo... that's all I needed to know. *starts walking out* Pablo: Wait *grabs gun*, what are you planning to do. If you don't let me know, I will shoot you without hesitation. Ice: I-I can't tell you that.. Pablo: *shoots Ice in the head* ---- '''CREDITS' Plays Maxence Cyrin - Lithium for credit music Griffin Wray - Writer, Director, and voice of Ice Luke Jurpus - Director and voice of Luke Ash Reid - Director and voice of Indigo Ender Legend - Director and voice of Ender --- Animated and produced by Dankest Memes Productions Published by Phinix Inspired by the wonderful events of the Craftendo minecraft server. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Craftendo (TV Show) Category:Craftendo Episodes